memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raylan13
Images Please post any additional comments to Semanticdrifter's talk page. Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. 31dot (talk) 02:24, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :These images may have been "provided to Wikia", but they still require descriptions and categories. I've talked with Wikia content people before about uploading things to MA and done my best to stress the requirements that we have laid out due to past encounters with license holders. -- sulfur (talk) 03:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Wikia, as the host, is not suppose to be providing content in any way according to the site's copyright, or at least my understanding of it. The adding of publicity content provided to a for profit service directly from said service sounds like wikia just made the page an ad to me, and that needs to be addressed asap. I marking the page as a possible copyright violation until this is addressed in detail, just to be sure. - 06:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me start out by saying that failure to follow the image use policy was definitely a mistake and we do apologize, but it was an honest one. Our Community Development team often has access to exclusive material, and they do their best to help share it with communities and include awesome content where they can. This isn't advertising in any sense that would create a licensing conflict. Neither is it copyright infringement. The images would likely qualify as a fair use, even if we didn't have explicit permission from the source (which we do). Obviously, we need to take the community guidelines into account and we messed that up here. However, there is no copyright issue with what Raylan13 did. I would also point out that as soon as he was made aware of the error, he took steps to fix it and add the licensing info. Could I ask that the page be restored, with the understanding that we will make sure the image use policy is followed properly and we cite those images correctly? At the very least, please restore the page to an earlier version from before the images were added. There were many people who contributed to that page and it is unfair to those community members who did such great work not to have it out there. Thanks,--semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 18:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Semanticdrifer: Can you have Raylan13 describe the various images? Citing them to ( ) should be sufficient at this juncture. They should also use the option that we have, but I can easily bot change those items. :I agree that there is not a copyright violation on the page proper, and the main issue at hand is the images themselves. I've restored the article, as it is not a copyright violation, and I'm not sure that it should have been dealt with in this manner. :If you or Raylan13 wish to talk with me directly, you can catch me on skype (see here for the link and we can discuss things in person without the confusion of talk pages. -- sulfur (talk) 19:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::While I agree the page itself isn't a problem without the images, I still don't think the copyright issue has been addressed in full, and if there was one the edits should still be deleted. As I understand it, if these images are/were exclusive to wikia when added, we have a problem, if not, then anyone could have added them and we're OK, more or less. Wikia probably shouldn't be adding content directly in any case, instead making stuff like this available to the community so we can choose to add it, since I've heard why wikia isn't suppose to be involved in content in any way, and have yet hear otherwise. - 20:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely clear on what you mean. There is nothing about members of our Community Development team adding content that creates a copyright concern. Even if there wasn't explicit permission for the images, they would likely qualify as a fair use. From a copyright standpoint, we would treat the contributions of our staff the same as we would the contributions from a user. The images in question were not exclusive to Wikia, but even if they were that would not make them a copyright infringement. I understand that this wiki is wary of becoming a mere marketing tool, and we do understand and respect that desire to stay encyclopedic. But this was a failure to follow local policies and adhere to the rules of the community, not a copyright issue. If you would like to discuss this further, maybe we should move to my talk page? Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 00:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Moving message to Semanticdrifter's talk page. Please post any additional comments there.